Incidence of chronic non-healing wounds has significantly increased over the last decade due to a rising epidemic in type-2 diabetes and peripheral arterial disease (PAD). PAD has a prevalence of 202 million worldwide. Type-2 diabetes has been called the “epidemic of our generation” and the World Health Organization estimates that 347 million people suffer from diabetes worldwide. Neuropathy and microvascular angiopathy are common complications of diabetes and contribute to a 12-25% lifetime risk of developing diabetic ulcers. Diabetic ulcers are responsible for 25-50% of the total cost of diabetes treatment and are the most common cause for limb amputations in the United States. Diabetic ulcers are a complex clinical problem requiring a multifaceted treatment plan with standard therapeutic components including debridement of necrotic tissue, offloading, infection control, surgical revascularization, and limb elevation/compression. Current clinical standards provide relief from the symptoms but eventually fail in the long term, leaving patients with chronic ulcers and enhanced risk for limb amputation. Previous research has attempted to use growth factor proteins or genes to enhance the healing of cutaneous wounds but have achieved only limited success in clinical trials of healing chronic or recurring wounds in the long-term. Thus there is an immense need for an effective wound healing dressing for the growing patient population.